Mixed Friendships
by daughterofthehunt
Summary: Merida's a foreign exchange student from Scotland. Hiccup's reluctant that he had to move from Berk to the city. Rapunzel's finally getting to do public school instead of homeschool. Jack's the teen with the troubled past who's just along for the ride. and Percy? he's the demigod in search of them all. What happens when these five teens meet at one very unlikely place- high school?


Hiccup stared half-heartedly at the setting sun, not eve seeing the bright hews of orange, pink and purple that painted the skies and reflected off the ocean's waters. The boy had seen this view countless times, but he'd never stopped to appreciate just how beautiful it really was. Too bad this was the last night he'd see it. Earlier that week, Hiccup's father, Stoic, had confronted him telling him that they were moving to a country on the Mainland. That meant that they would be leaving their small, simple island of Berk for the big city with hundreds of tall buildings and bustling cars.

That was not the kind of life Hiccup wanted. When Stoic told Hiccup the news, he didn't really take it well. He began not talking to his dad, and leaving the house more often. And when he got home, he would take items out of boxes place them back in their proper spots. Stoic had tried more than once to convince him that this would be a great new start for both of them; that he might even be able to make friends at his new school. It was true, admittedly, that Hiccup wasn't the best at making friends. He'd lived on this island since birth and only just started to get to know the other kids. Not too many people liked to be around him. Hiccup was socially awkward with other people; always sitting outside the crowd looking in, or with his nose buried in an old book. But that didn't make his love for the island lessen any.

Hiccup let out a defeated breath. It was official. The boat would be here tomorrow to take them away. No more lying in the grass to watch the clouds. No more swimming at the beaches that surrounded this small town. No more freezing cold winters that resulted in spending the day inside, close to the fire, drinking hot chocolate. It was all going to be gone by tomorrow.

Suddenly a small grow was audible not too far off. Hiccup turned abruptly to see a small, shaggy black dog amble its way to the green-clad boy; his tail a blur as it swished back and forth and his long, pink tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. His playful green eyes reflected the sky's fading color palates. Hiccup smiled and reached his hand out to the dog, who gladly bounded over to put his head under it. The boy scratched him behind ears.

"And just where have you been, huh, Toothless?" Hiccup said to the dog. Toothless barked, chased his tail in a complete circle, then lay down next to his master, his snout resting on his lap. A small whimper could be heard from the dog a moment later. "I know. I'm going to miss this place too, bud." Toothless had been Hiccup's only friend until recently. The first time they met was when Hiccup was walking through the woods and came across the dog, entangled in a net that was meant for other animals, such as wolves or deer. He was injured and trapped by the time Hiccup came along, freed him, and brought him home to heal. The two have been inseparable ever since. The only way Hiccup agreed to move was if Toothless could go with them. Stoic was reluctant at first, but finally agreed when he found Toothless asleep in one of the moving boxes, and had to get his son to remove him. Hiccup smiled at the thought.

Pretty soon, the sky turned a dark shade of blue with small, white lights twinkling occasionally. The boy knew that if he didn't leave now, he'd get in trouble with his dad for staying out later than agreed. Though Hiccup knew the forest like the back of his hand, and didn't need light to navigate his way home, Stoic had always told him to be back before dark, just for safety precautions. The last time Hiccup stayed out after the sun was fully down, he was grounded in doors for about a week. It was hard enough to for the teen to stay seated long enough for meals, but staying inside for a week was more than he could bare.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, who had fallen asleep, still in the same position as he was before. The boy smiled before standing up, jolting the dog out of his dreams. "Come on bud, let's go home." Toothless stretched his front paws, let out a great yawn, and followed his friend down faded path through the woods, back down to the hut in which they lived.

**A.N.**

**so...this might not even be finished. right now, this is just from Hiccup's point of view. depending on how lazy i am, it might be a few chapters until the other members of the big four make an appearance. the idea for this story is still very hazy in my mind, but it's slowly coming together. **

**this discaimer goes throughout the entire story, but i don't own any of the characters in the story. i might, however, bring in my oc from my other story in here, but i'll point her out if she comes on. until then, i own nothing but the writing its self. **


End file.
